No More Baths
by xXYouDon'tKnowMeAtAllXx
Summary: Haley is ignored by her parents all the time. In all her desperate attempts to get get attention, save her latest antics, have gone ignored. Then, when she is caught getting high, her mother starts to notice. And then she gets hurt on Degrassi property. Her mom petitions to have Mr. Simpson fired, and the students decide to petition for him to stay. And Protest if they have to.


**No More Baths**

Haley is ignored by her parents all the time. In all her desperate attempts to get get attention, save her latest antics, have gone ignored. Then, when she is caught getting high, her mother starts to notice. And then she gets hurt on Degrassi property. Her mom gets Mr. Simpson fired, and the students decide to petition for him to stay. And Protest if they have to.

Name:Haley Sordino  
Age:17  
Bio: Constantly ignored and neglected at home, so she does everything in her power to get her parents to notice her. Including getting high. She didn't actually intend to get high that day, but when the guy you super like offers you something, you're probably going to take. Her mom caught her and she flipped. Haley might as well have been building an atomic bomb. When she was with Adam and Drew being stupid, she got hurt on Degrassi property her mom tried to get Mr. Simpson to cover it, but Mr. Simpson agreed with Haley that it was her fault. Her mom, in her infinite wisdom, decided to get to the school board and have mr. Simpson fired. Well, that didn't go over too well with the misfits,Haley, Drew, Katie, Maya and the rest fo the Niners.

Haley stood on the bus. She knew her crazy friends would be waiting for her. She smiled as she thought about the time her mom _finally _paid attention to her was when she was with them. She stepped of the bus and ran to her crazy friends. Drew and Adam were always early because Drew had football.  
"Hey, Miss Independent." Adam called. She smiled.  
"Hey Mr. My Best friend." She called back.  
"Sup, Haley." Drew smirked.  
"What in the hell are you doing in a tree?" She asked.  
"We got bored. Come on up, girly."  
"Don't call me girly." She whined. She gripped part of the tree and began climbing. Suddenly,a branch snapped and she fell. Adam could tell from the snap something broke.  
"Haley!" He jumped down, slamming on his knee's beside her. "Are you ok?"  
"My arm hurts." She said.  
"Let the expert look" Drew said.  
"Who made you the expe-Oww. Owie, oh god." Haley was almost in tears.  
"It's definitely broken. " Drew said.  
"How would you kn-ahh! Stop touching it, dumbass!" Haley groaned.  
"I've broken my arm plenty of times in football." Drew said.  
"Well call an ambulance, asshole!" Adam yelled.  
"On it." Drew said, already dialing.  
-At The Hospital-  
Adam sat in the waiting room. He was never good at this. Waiting in a room. He knew she wouldn't die, but still. He was so nervous.  
" Ugh Adam Torres." He looked up. "She's fine. She keeps asking for you. Is her mother here yet?" He shook his head before following her into a room.

Haley sat in hospital room, bored out of her mind. When she saw Adam, she sighed in relief.

"I'm dying. Save me." She groaned.  
"Your mom's coming." He said.  
"Like that makes me feel better." She moaned.  
"Look alive. You're getting out soon."  
"Whatever." She said.  
"Haley Sordino!" her mom yelled.  
"Great." Haley said. Her mom had arrived.  
"What were you thinking, breaking your arm?"  
"I was thinking about climbing a tree at Degrassi." Haley said.  
"Well that was smart. I'll have to talk to Mr. Simpson about insurance."  
"They don't cover it if it was of your own stupidity mom." Haley reasoned. Her mom rushed her back to Degrassi and sat down with Mr. Simpson.  
"You're aware of Haley's accident?" She asked.  
"Yes. How is your arm?" He asked.  
"It's-"  
"It's broken. We want an insurance settlement." Her mother cut Haley off.  
"Mom, I told you, they don't cover it if you did it out of your own stupidity."Haley snapped.  
"Basically it's as Haley explained. It was before school was in and only the coach was here at the time. She attempted to climb the tree and fell down of her own accord. I'm afraid we don't cover these kinds of accidents in our insurance policy. However, a small reimbursement can be made because it happened on school property. But only about $50-$100 can be reimimbursed. " Mr Simpson explained.  
"That's bullshit. I'll get you for this. I'll sue you for every penny if I have to... I'll get you fired." Mrs. Sordino yelled.  
"Mom, don't freak out." Haley reasoned.  
"I'll go to the board, Archie. Believe you-me I will." Mrs. Sordino yelled. Haley was embarrassed. Mrs. Sordino stormed out.  
"Haley... Are you sure that's your mother?" Mr. Simpson asked.  
"Unfortunately." Haley replied.


End file.
